


Avengers Playlist

by Lunatheravenclaw31



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers pranks, Avengers ringtones, Don’t repost to another site, Everyone loves Peter, F/F, M/M, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony and Loki bdsm relationship, avengers fluff, gender fluid Loki, my babies are all so gay, no hate please, or ask at least I’ll tell you if it’s okay, songs included
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunatheravenclaw31/pseuds/Lunatheravenclaw31
Summary: Someone’s changed it so that every time an Avenger walks into a room a song that corresponds to them plays.
Relationships: Bucky/ Steve, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Loki/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & The Avengers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, mj/shuri
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. Take me out to the white wolf

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it it was written during my lunch!

The Avengers all living peacefully until one day disaster struck. They could not go anywhere without songs following them. The first one this plight struck was, Steve Rogers.

*Steve*  
Today was a good day. He ran 4 miles said “on your left” 5 times had a smoothie and then ran a bit more. It had been a perfectly nice music free morning.

It was around 10 now so he figured that he should head back to the tower and hang with Bucky but as soon as he walked in to the common room all he walked into the common room all he could here was, “OH SAY CAN YOU SEE BY THE DAWNS EARLY LIGHT” (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EIODUFpatkQ) blaring at top volume through all speakers, and given this room had surround sound that was a ton of speakers.

“Fucking hell Steve I’m up I’m up what do you want I don’t need patriotism this early I need cuddles.” Bucky stumbled into the room bleary eyed heading into the kitchen suddenly the national anthem cut off replaced by “The call of the white wolf” 

“Really really the Witcher fine. I need coffee and you are making pancakes because we can do that now that I’m awake.” Bucky grumbled eyeing him. Steve facepalmed

“It was one time Buck just the one! I didn’t know how the fancy stove worked and it lit on fire it’s only happened once!” Steve cried exasperated.  
Bucky continued to look at him disbelievingly, “fine maybe twice, three times at most.”

“Friday how many times has Steve lit the stove on fire?”

“Mr. Rogers has lit the stove on fire 12 times, that have not been saved to a private file by Boss. Would you like to see the highlights?”

“Yes Fri absolutely.” Said Bucky glaring at Steve.

“There’s a private file on me?” Steve questioned still not meeting Bucky’s eyes.

“Yes it is called ‘Language my ass’ anytime you swear it is deposited into that file and cannot be accessed.” Friday answered and began playing the clips,  
There many casualties involved but honorable mentions to the egg that lit the rice next to it on fire, the cookbook that Steve left on the burner, the apple pie that Steve didn’t set a timer for and the pot that used to have water in it and then literally started to melt because Steve was distracted.

“So only three huh?” Bucky said standing over Steve.

“I may have caught a bit more on fire than I let on.” 

“Only a little punk you burned water! Water!” Steve felt like he was that little kid in Brookline again being scolded for trying to beat up guys 3 times his size.

“Fine you make the Pancakes then!” Steve said sulking, he had in truth started a lot of fires it was a good thing Tony helped him clean up his messes, in turn he helped Tony hide his fires from Loki and Pepper.

“I’ll go and set the Great British Baking Show!”

As soon as he walked out of the Kitchen “Take me out to the ball game” (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ySsEEFep0ts) 

“I swear to god! What the fuck is going on!” He stepped into the kitchen, the music stopped, he stepped into the living room “take me out to the crowds!” 

“Bucky come in here” Bucky stepped into the room.

“The call of the white wolf is loudest at dawn” (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=UJAYDVCMarY)

“No it’s loudest when I tie him down and fuck his brains out.” Steve muttered irritated, “Who’s doing this?” he said a bit louder.

“Probably Peter and his friends” 

“Okay we’re going to get Tony and make him fix this I might be Captain America but I do not need patriotism blasted at me in my living room. Nor do I want theme songs about my husband sung to me.”

“To Tony?”

“To Tony”

They went to the elevator and headed to see the creator of the tower.


	2. I don’t give a damn about Rocketman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Tony’s night and morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t do fluff for frostiron enough I love it so much!!!

“Tony it is past Midnight, and the bed is cold, come on don’t leave me to be all alone.” Loki said hugging him from behind. 

“Just 10 more minutes please babe?” Tony wined leaning into Loki.

“Okay I guess that I’ll just be alone in bed left to my own devices, whatever shall I do I might have to warm up somehow.” Loki smirked trailing his fingers along Tony’s arm as he walked away. Subconsciously Tony reached out trying to keep Loki’s touch on him. 

“Fuck, I- Fuck fine, FRIDAY wrap up everything here just save it all shut off the machines and get the boy’s charging.”

“Yes Boss” FRIDAY said as Dummy Butterfingers and U all went to their charging stations.

“Come Anthony. Now.”

“Yes My God.” Tony said following quickly.

Loki teleported them to the room and they laid together all night and late into the morning until they were rudely interrupted by a lot of shouting in their living room.

“Fuck, okay Loki magic help please need clothes whatever you want.” Tony said blearily not making a lot of sense, he was still tired, he was going to regret saying whatever his God wanted.

He was jerked out of bed by green tendrils and was quickly dressed and thrust into the hallway. He was in ‘Well shit’ he thought. He was in tight black leather pants, a tight green shirt and gold bangles all up his wrists. And a seamless gold choker with a green gem hanging off. 

As he walked into the living room jingling and suddenly Rocketman (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5nLA-sTpSH0) blasted through the speakers.

“Loki dressed you then?” Bucky asked mildly, not even surprised by the music. And less so by the revealing outfit Tony and Loki’s relationship and games were well known by everyone.

“I did” came a smooth voice “he looks just good enough to eat.” A yellow bracelet adorning their wrist. [Authors note: Loki is wearing a yellow bracelet because they are gender fluid, red bracelet female, blue bracelet male, green bracelet non binary, yellow bracelet androgynous.] 

As soon as they crossed the threshold loud rock music began to play, “I love this song!” Tony said “I dont give a damn ‘bout my bad reputation” yelled an angry woman. (https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=x6fB8KMUnz0) 

“So Tony, did you make FRIDAY do this or someone else?” Steve asked, still not quite able to look at Tony choosing instead to stare above his head blushing.

“What the music no I didn’t do that? Does something play for you two? Wait let me guess a Barnes and noble add?” He grinned half hoping he was right.

“No jackass,”

“Language!”

“Shut it Steve, you say worse, for me it plays the theme from the Witcher and for Steve, it plays the Star Spangled Banner interspersed with Take me Out to the Ball Game.” 

“Ah the Witcher good show. No it wasn’t me but if it’s happening to us it’s probably happening to gthe rest of the team too. This’ll be so fun I can’t wait to see what plays for everyone! But Loki please um can i wear something more comfortable please of course I’m not opposed to staying in this.”

“No I like you in that.”

“Kay sounds good. Hmm Bruce first I think he’ll definitely be awake.” Tony sounded amused by his partners choice.

The group headed off to the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Bad Reputation by Joan Jett so much like you have no idea!! Rocket man just really fit!! Additionally sorry about Tony I’m a fan (if you couldn’t tell) of a bdsm relationship between him and Loki sorry if you’re not into that! If you have any suggestions about things in the future or edits you would like I’d love to hear them and will try to incorporate them in the future!!


	3. Mean Green little Einstein’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Loki Steve and Bucky go and talk to Bruce who is getting steadily more annoyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki’s proclivities won’t be broadcasted so much in the chapter as it’s from Bruce’s prospective.

Bruce was a reasonable man or he at least liked to think that. He invented 9-5, had lunch, went out for drinks. He was a nice normal guy. He just happened to live with Tony Stark and had a Green rage monster inside of him but you know ~small irrelevant details~ today was going to be different though.

Bruce woke up around 9am did his morning meditation for an hour and then shuffled into his kitchen to make breakfast. While he heated the water for tea he walked into the living too turn on Pandora. “We’re going on a trip in our favorite rocketship” blared into the room.

“FRIDAY get Tony down here right freaking now.”

“Get ready to explore, there's so much to find.”

“Ah yes the calming voices of small screaming children how lovely.” Loki said dryly as guitars began to play upon, yellow bracelet, their entrance.

“This fucking sucks. I don’t like any of these songs and I keep having to listen to them.” Bucky bitched.

“Gosh diddly darn it how are we ever going to escape this conundrum?” Steve questioned. It’s safe to say that everyone there lost some respect for him.

“Barnes, Noble do you want to figure out who’s doing this or just complain about our conundrum?” Tony mocked “I’m all for complaints you know but Cap has dignity to win honor to reclaim, maybe you could capture the Avatar or stop maybe you know, using words like diddly, darn or gosh. In any order like ever”

At the same time that Tony said that Bucky said “Just say fuck like a normal person.” 

Steve glared at them, “Hey man just a bit of constructive criticism.” Tony held up his hands in surrender. Bucky just grinned.

Bruce took a few deep breaths, “Okay, thats about enough of that so, Tony, how can we stop it?” a dangerous flash of green in his eyes as the song restarted yet again.

“I don’t know if they know how to hack FRIDAY they probably know how to cover their tracks sorry Bruce but it might be a little bit just sit tight stay in this room, and you know try to stay calm, Cap Barnes Loki head to your respective floors and I’ll try to disable it floor by floor or see if there are any comminalities between the styles of people I know and the style of this person. Bruce if you feel like you need to Hulk out go to your gym and let it all out.” He took a breath seeming to consider something, “I’ll come and see you if that happens just you know try not to kill Loki, right.” he chuckled and walked off and went down to the lab. Loki glared after him.

“Okay so see you later Bruce, dollface and I have a baking show to watch and breakfast to eat good luck.” Bucky saluted with a cheeky grin and started up the stairs with Steve in tow.

“I shall go back to the penthouse as suggested, I wish you luck Dr. Banner. My Kjæreste will sort it out. Here is some tea,” Loki handed him a cup that had just popped into existence presumambley from a pocket dimension but also maybe from a New Yorker who had been unlucky enough to be ordering Bruces favorite tea at the time, “ I’ll be off then good day Dr. Banner.” And they were gone

“Okay Bruce just stay calm it’s fine I mean those tiny incessant monstrous children don’t get on your nerves you’re fine and calm and they don’t bother you.”

Ten minutes later, “Probably, maybe”

And after a half an hour Bruce was beginning to spiral, one can only listen to a song so many times and it was over thirty at least now “I mean wishing harm upon screeching voices is fine, right?

And five minutes after that “I’m sorry children but your time has come.” and Bruce ran for th gym barley making it in time.

He began to grow and grown and grow letting out a ferocious roar the hulk announced his arrival.

[A loud drum solo began to play](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=fkQM7TUiDZ0) as Hulk smashed everything in the gym. Heavy metal began to burst through every speaker getting louder and louder to fuel Hulks rage.

Tony skidded into the room just barley missing being hit with a flying weight that had been thrown like a frisbee.

”Hulk! Hey come here big guy come on.” Tony said being drowned out by the music.   
  


“Hulk Smash!” Hulk yelled as he smashed a bench.

Tony had being Tony brought a megaphone. “Hulk get your butt over here this instant!” Hulk looked surprised that anyone would talk to him like that and turned to look at Tony.

”Fine mean man. Hulk just having fun.” He sassed.

”That’s good Hulk could you maybe have fun by unsmashing the room and making it look like before?” Tony questioned a look of trepidation on his face.

”Unsmash why unsmash?! Smash fun!” Hulk was honest to god pouting.

“Just calm down big guy then we can unsmash together.” Hulk seemed to consider this.

“FEED FEED THE TENSION” blared the speakers. 

“Fine _unsmash_ together then.” Hulk sulked sitting down with a thud, “Unsmashing still stupid though.”

”Okay big guy. That’s fine.” And Tony started to ‘unsmash’ the room, putting things back in place every so often Hulk would crap a weight or five and put it on a rack. And as Hulk calmed down slowly he shrunk down getting paler as Bruce came back to himself.

”You with me Brucie?” Tony said coming to sit next to him laying a hand on his shoulder.

”Yeah I’m I’m with you Tones. Sorry about the mess. It was just to much.”

”Hey don’t apologize for what some government douchebag did to you, we can deal with the mess. It’s fine. Plus we got bigger problems than the mess, you know how I told you to stay in the room unless you Hulked out. Well it was to make you Hulk out, I had a theory that the asshole might be getting their rocks off by watching all the chaos they made. And it seems I was right!” Tony was ramping up getting excited about his new discovery, “As soon as you transformed the song changed to one that would fit Hulk better, what was it Friday?”   
  


“It was Mean Green Killing Machine by Overkill. Overkill is an American thrash metal band, formed in 1980 in New Jersey. They have released nineteen studio albums, an album of cover songs, two EPs, one demo tape and three live albums. Would you like to hear more?” FRIDAY responded promptly in a chipper voice.

“No thanks Fri we’re good. So you see what this proves right?” Tony not waiting for a response quickly went on “it means that this jackass has been watching us and knows what we’re doing. And you know what else it means, that I can hack whatever he’s using to stream it!” Tony looked positively gleeful.

“Damn right we can Tony,” Bruce said sharing in his friends enthusiasm, they both turned at the sound of the elevator arriving.

A very angry red head was charging towards them Bruce quickly backed away as she yelled “Stark!” And whipped out two knives from no where. Corresponding with her arrival. A song began to play singing a haunting melody.

“Shit we forgot to tell Nat.” Tony swore quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please they make me really happy!!! Comment anything that you’d like to see and I will make it happen!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments kudos anything I need validation from you if you liked it or laughed, if you want to see more of stuff like this please tell me I’d be happy to write it!!!  
> If you caught my Harry Potter reference good for you if not, Today was a good day he ran 4 miles said “on your left” 5 times had a smoothie and then ran a bit more. It had been a perfectly nice music free morning.  
> Similar to the first chapter of a sorcerers stone about Vernon Dursley’s morning


End file.
